warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Disciples of Caliban
The Disciples of Caliban is a Loyalist Successor Chapter of the Dark Angels Chapter and one of the group of Dark Angels-allied Chapters known as the Unforgiven, created late in the 37th Millennium. Chapter History The creation of the Disciples of Caliban was unusual, in that then-Chapter Master Anaziel of the Dark Angels specifically requested the creation of a new Space Marine Chapter from Dark Angels gene-seed of the High Lords of Terra sometime during the 37th Millennium. Such a request by one Chapter for the creation of another was, and remains, unheard of in the Imperium of Man, and much debate followed among the members of the Senatorum Imperialis on Terra before Anaziel's request was granted. The stored Dark Angels gene-seed used was examined using standards even more strict than was normal when the Adeptus Mechanicus moved to create a new Chapter of Astartes because of the Inquisition's continuous suspicions concerning the Dark Angels and the other Unforgiven Chapters' motives. As a result, even today, the gene-seed of the Disciples of Caliban is constantly being monitored for corruption by the Genetors of the Mechanicus. It is rumored among the Unforgiven that this Chapter of their fellowship was founded with the sole purpose of hunting down and capturing the Fallen Angel Cypher. The Disciples of Caliban is a very mobile force of Astartes. Their Chapter fleet has been seen in conflicts all over of the Imperium since their Founding. The Disciples of Caliban are a fleet-based Chapter, and an exceptionally active one at that. In the comparatively short term of its existence, the Chapter’s forces have been witnessed fighting in numerous war zones the length and breadth of the Imperium. Many of the wars the Chapter hasbecome involved in appear to have been instigated by the Fallen Dark Angel known as Cypher, though the causes of some are simply inexplicable. It is known that Cypher is a master at fomenting anarchy and discord wherever he passes and able to inspire apocalyptic planetary insurrections with but a single cryptic transmission. In turn, the Disciples of Caliban have become adept in tracking down the activities of the Fallen, especially those of Cypher, and of acting upon the slightest scrap of evidence. How many Fallen the Disciples of Caliban have captured to be dragged back to the excoriation chambers of the Dark Angels is not known, but surely the number must rival those of other Dark Angels Successors much older than themselves. It is even said that the Disciples of Caliban have on several occasions engaged Cypher directly, their enemy eluding them by the smallest of margins. Despite the Inquisition's suspicions, the Disciples of Caliban is a noble and virtuous Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. They never turn from their duties to the Imperium, though like all the Unforgiven, they can be sidetracked in their hunt for the Fallen Angels, particularly for Cypher. The Chapter is noted for carrying relics into battle. The most important of these relics is the Lionus Censum, a scroll which has the names and deeds of the Chapter's most famous brethren recorded upon it. Chapter Organisation The Disciples of Caliban organise themselves along the same lines as the Dark Angels and so are considered to partially comply with the Codex Astartes. Deathwatch Service Several Battle-Brothers of the Disciples of Caliban are known to have served in the ranks of the Deathwatch of the Jericho Reach. In most cases however, the Space Marine has stood but a single vigil before returning to his parent Chapter. It is whispered by some that the Chapter only ever allows its brethren to stand the Long Watch if and when it suits them. Perhaps the Chapter’s Masters have reason to believe that the Fallen or their allies are operating in the Jericho Reach, and that by sending Battle-Brothers to serve there, the Disciples of Caliban may uncover intelligence they would otherwise never have access to. What might happen should such a mission clash with the activities of the Deathwatch, and the loyalties of a Disciples of Caliban Battle-Brother be conflicted, remains to be seen. Certainly, it appears that brethren detached from their parent Chapter are held to the same tests of gene-seed purity as their brethren. Senior Chapter Serfs acting as envoys are wont to appear unheralded at Watch Fortress Erioch, departing once entrusted with a phial of blood drawn from any and all Disciples of Caliban serving there. Chapter Relics *''The Lion's Man'' - In late M38, a Disciples of Caliban strike force managed to make its way into the Jericho Reach, where it engaged a force of black-armoured Chaos Space Marines over a full company in strength. The traitors had knowledge of the local environments that allowed them to reap a heavy toll of the Disciples, until the intervention of a veteran Deathwatch Kill-team was able to disrupt their ambushes and assist the strike force. No explanation was given as to the significance of the battles, but a great gift was given to the Deathwatch in thanks for their aid—a stasis casket containing a few hairs from the head of the Primarch, Lion El’Jonson. The bearer of this Relic is inspired by the closeness of his Primarch and the manifest legacy of his Chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Power Armour worn by the Disciples of Caliban is painted dark green and black, much like that of the Dark Angels themselves. The shoulder plates are dark green with black trim. The backpack, Aquila, abdomen, belt, codpiece, upper legs, feet and arms are black. The helmet, neck, chest, knees and lower legs are painted dark green. The tactical and company markings are white. Chapter Badge The Chapter's badge is a white lion rampant holding a sword. Sources *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pp. 107, 129 Gallery File:DoC_Marine2.jpg|Disciples of Caliban Tactical Marine Disciples of Caliban Terminator.jpg|A Disciples of Caliban Terminator Category:D Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Dark Angels